


Memory Lesson

by Hekate1308



Series: The Kindness Of The Serpent And The Dove [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Memory Loss, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 12:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21253553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekate1308/pseuds/Hekate1308
Summary: Some lessons are more difficult to learn than others.





	Memory Lesson

He must have fallen asleep while reading again, he thinks as he blinks down at the book in his lap. Oh well. It’s happened before, and it will happen again, he is sure.

He carefully marks the page and gets up, slightly put out when he realizes he can’t remember reading it.

Or his name.

He is sure it will come back to him soon enough, really; what bothers him more is the feeling of… loneliness; emptiness; wrongness that has settled behind his breastbone.

Probably has something to do with his inability to recall his name, though.

He decides to do what he has to and open shop.

* * *

He is enjoying himself, although he can’t help but feel that he’s… rather unused to serving customers despite having had the shop for – for – for a while now.

When he thinks about it for too long, his head hurts, so he doesn’t.

The shop bell rings out again and he hurries from the backroom.

“I don’t care, angel, I want to take you out to the opera, and for that you need a new suit.” Then, softer, the voice adds, “It’s our anniversary, after all.”

Oh. He brightens up immediately. Helping someone celebrate their anniversary sounds _very_ nice.

“Hello” he says politely, “Can I help you.”

The man who have been busy bickering, but with smiles on their faces, raise their heads and stare at him.

“Ngk” one of them – who is wearing sunglasses indoors, but then, it does look stylish – says.

“Gabriel?” the other one asks, looking baffled.

His day is just getting better. “Oh, is that my name?” he asks brightly.

* * *

“I can’t believe it” Crowley muttered over lunch. “Gabriel somehow became human and was dropped into goddamn Soho as an amnesiac tailor.”

“It certainly is weird, dear” Aziraphale says, still enjoying his devil’s eggs, “But I still think that your cover story is a little… well… impractical. And you do know that by this logic, we are siblings as well, and we have done some very non-sibling things in the past year…”

“I panicked!”

_Gabriel is standing in front of them and smiling – not that fake one he usually gave them, or the murderous grin he’d shown Crowley before he stepped into hell fire, but an actual human, friendly smile. “You have me at a disadvantage. You know me, but I don’t – “_

_“That’s Azirapahle” Crowley hastens to say, “Your brother.”_

_He frowns as he processes the information, giving Aziraphale time to school his features. _

_“Well” Corley blunders on, “Half-brother. Same Mum, different dads. And I’m Crowley. Yesterday you… ngk…” he has to think quickly “a clothes rag fell on you, and you insisted that you were fine but we wanted to check up on you to make sure.”_

_“I understand” he answers, “Bit of a workaholic, am I?”_

I don’t know, you wanted to burn the world because She thought it was a good idea six thousands years ago. _The words lie heavy on his tongue, but Gabriel is looking at them so openly pleased that they decided to see if he was alright, he cannot bring himself zo say them. _

That’s really the weirdest thing about it all. Gabriel was nothing if not pleasant, there were so many _thank yous_, and _how kind of you to come see me_, and _of course I will have dinner with you today_.

Aziraphale finishes his meal. “But it might all be for the best. After all, now Gabriel trusts us. We might be able to figure out what happened.”

And figure it out they must. After all, what if someone tried to do something similar to Aziraphale or Crowley himself?

It won’t be pleasant, but they are used to that.

* * *

This is not what Crowley expected.

Mostly because they’re currently having a good time. The small sushi place Aziraphale picked (probably out of some well-founded spite) was full but a miracle made sure they got a table, and now they are having dinner with Gabriel.

No. Gabe.

It was his idea. As soon as they sat down he asked, “Don’t we use any nicknames? You can call me Gabe, Zira.”

Luckily he didn’t try and abbreviate Crowley’s name.

He then proceeded to try all sorts of sushi with relish, to Aziraphale’s astonishment – for the firts time since he met him, he almost forgot to eat.

The strangest part of it all, though?

Gabe is not bad company.

Sure, he is a little bit awkward and most of the jokes he’s trying to make don’t work, but there is something about his enjoyment in their company and the dinner that’s strangely endearing for someone who wanted them dead.

Gabriel always used to be a douche, if you ask Crowley, even before his Fall. Stickler to the rules, holier-than-thou, a bully if you will.

This… this is making him question if whoever played around with his memories (they did a thorough job, Gabriel… Gabe… Gabriel isn’t even concerned about large chunks of them missing) gave him a whole new personality as well.

“That” he says when they arrive back in their flat over the bookshop “Was… something.”

“I agree. He used to lecture me that I was soiling my temple by eating.”

“Well” Crowley draws him into his arms and kisses his temple, “Rather sure he’s pretty soiled then, now.”

“I know. But Crowley – he was being _pleasant_.”

“That’s what I meant with something.”

They decide to keep an eye on things.

* * *

And so they do. It’s pretty easy since Gabe is always happy to see them.

At first, Crowley holds onto his new personality theory, but then they realize that underneath it all, he’s still very much who he used to be.

For example, one afternoon they find him in his shop sewing a jacket and soon find out that he’s been at it for eight hours now because every stitch has to be perfectly aligned.

They drag him out for a quick snack.

Then, on another occasion, they walk into the shop to find Gabe with an elderly customer. He shoots them a look and mutters something to him, probably about their lifestyle or something, Crowley is used to it –

What he is decidedly _not_ used to is Gabriel of all people standing up straight and glaring at the man, making it rather clear he can still be incredibly wrathful when he wants to be.

Two minutes later, it’s clear the man won’t ever enter the ship again.

“You shouldn’t have done that” Aziraphale tells him. “You need customers.”

“Because you love yours so much, Zira” he chuckles. “Really, I’ll be fine; he was terribly unpleasant anyway.”

They exchange glances.

“Let me just quickly close up shop, then we can have lunch.”

Gabe has developed an appetite to rival Aziraphale’s; in order to stay fit, he jogs (another point he and his angel self have in common).

Still, nothing prepares them for him tasting coffee that afternoon. He takes a sip (just black) and stares at the cup. “I never want to drink anything else ever again” he then declares.

Crowley remembers Aziraphale reaching the same way the first time he tried honey mead.

God this is confusing.

* * *

Eventually, when it becomes clear he is perfectly harmless, they spend one-on-one time with Gabe as well. Sometimes when Aziraphale has to make a deal, Crowley will drag him to the cinema – Aziraphale doesn’t care much for movies anyway and usually only accompanies him because he loves him.

Gabe, on the other hand, soon turns into a movie buff, even if he is (surprise surprise) a nitpicker when it comes to continuity and character development.

Sometimes, he and Crowley binge-watch shows in the evening while Aziraphale is getting his daily reading in.

They are currently in season four of _Mad Men_, although Gabe has his issues with Don Draper. “I don’t understand how he got his job to begin with” he complains. “Who would want to work with such a snotty, brutish guy?” 

Crowley, who was snacking on popcorn, promptly starts choking on it, and from the corner of his eye, he can see that Aziraphale almost drops his book.

“There, there” Gabe says as he pats his back. “It’ll be over soon.”

Not bloody likely, Crowley thinks, not with him continuing to say stuff like that.

“I mean” he adds, glancing at the TV, “I guess he’s handsome…”

Of course Gabe would think that, Crowley decides, rolling his eyes at his – friend.

Meanwhile, with Aziraphale, he visits exhibitions and museums Crowley isn’t interested in when he goes for a drive. They too get along way too well, all things considered.

* * *

He and Aziraphale had one of their rare fights. Aziraphale suggested contacting Heaven about Gabe, but if there is one thing Crowley won’t ever allow again, it’s his angel doing so. They tried to burn him with hell fire, for crying out loud.

Without even realizing where he’s going, he ends up at Gabe’s shop. It’s in the late afternoon, and of course the man is still slaying away on a pair of trousers, but immediately puts them away when he sees Crowley’s face.

He hurries him into the backroom. “What’s wrong?”

Man, that expression of concern on his face is most definitely new.

And so he tells him. Not exactly what they were fighting about, but that they fought.

Gabe opens a bottle of wine and pours him a glass. “I wouldn’t think that you and Zira could fight about anything. Not really.”

Crowley shrugs. “You’d be surprised. We’ve known each other a long time.”

“Still – I can’t imagine a couple unlikelier to be at odds for an extended period of time than you two. And now go kiss and make up.”

“What do you think –“

“I am being a wonderful brother-in-law here, so do as I say and go apologize to Zira.”

Crowley’s brain stopped functioning at the word brother-in-law, so he complied and left.

When did that happen?

At least he and Aziraphale do, indeed, kiss and makeup.

* * *

Eventually, they decide to introduce him to their friends in Tadfield. Book Girl, as Crowley puts it, might get a good read of his aura.

Gabe is of course only too happy to accompany then, chattering away in the backseat.

It’s bizarre, but in a good way.

A few hours later, he is watching Gabriel chasing around The Them.

“Yes” Anathema says slowly, her eyes narrowing, “That _is_ him. I don’t remember that day very clearly, but that is the man who showed up and tried to restart the Apocalypse. Only…”

“Yes?” Aziraphale encourages her.

“He – well his aura – it looks kind.”

“Kind!?” Crowley asks.

“Yes. You remember the neighbourhood watchman? His always looks angry. Gabe’s looks kind. And he is fond of both of you.”

Crowley glances at Aziraphale, who nods.

“Thing is” he then admits, “We have grown rather fond of him as well. Doesn’t make sense, but here we are.”

* * *

Things settle down. Granted, they still have no idea what to do about Gabe, but his body’s fit and they probably have a few decades to figure it out.

Or not, because a few weeks after their visit to Tadfield, the angels come for them again. For the both of them, this time.

They do put up a fight, but they are simply outnumbered and as he gets bound and gagged, Crowley tries desperately to catch Aziraphale’s eyes to say goodbye.

It was at this moment that the door to the bookshop opened and a cheerful voice called out, “Crowley, a customer of mine had this poor thing in the rear window of their car, so I had to rescue it, or rather, make certain you can rescue it –“

Oh God. One human against six angels.

The one thing that prevents Gabe from going down immediately is that the angels need a few moments to figure out that 1. their missing archangel is currently very much not an angel, 2. definitely not on their side and 3. actually trying to fight them to free Aziraphale and Crowley.

“What are you doing to my brother and brother-in-law?” he shouted as Uriel held him against a wall, his attempts no match against angelic strength.

Michael laughs. “Brother? Brother-in-law? That’s what they told you?”

“Yes, of course, because it’s –“

“A lie from beginning to end.”

“No, they wouldn’t lie to me! They’re my friends” he insists.

“Yes, right. Gabriel, sorry to break it to you, but you’ve _never_ had friends. Not even back in Heaven. That’s the reason no one came looking for you.”

Sandalphon at least has the decency to look somewhat ashamed.

“What are you talking about, Heav-“ suddenly Gabe lets out a piercing scream. Uriel lets go and he sinks down to his knees, his hands pressed against his ears- “What – what –“ he repeats; when he opens his eyes for a flash, Crowley sees Grace there.

_Of course_. Of course this has to be the moment when he gets everything back.

But he’s also still screaming and the other angels should really do something about that –

Instead he blinks and they’re back in Heaven, him and Azirapahle being tied to two chairs.

Then they take off the gag. They tart talking immediately.

“You can’t just leave him there –“

“He was screaming in agony! We are angels, for Heaven’s sake, how could you –“

“Dear God” Michael says “They actually do care for that pathetic former angel –“

And then the elevator rings out and someone else steps into the room.

Gabe – no, not Gabe. _Gabriel_. His body language would be enough to prove it, even without his newly returned glowing violet eyes.

Oh God. If he is out for revenge too –

He strolls up to them. “Ah, Michael, Sandalphon, Uriel. Long time no see. And who do we have here…”

He leans down and checks over both Aziraphale and Crowley. “Yes. Splendid. I see. The two traitors.”

And Crowley himself sees something as well.

Yes, that’s the archangel Gabriel, no doubt about it.

But there’s a gleam in his eyes that he’s never seen before.

So everything should be okay.

There is only one problem.

After the Not-Apocalypse, they got drunk and Aziraphale told him about Gabriel’s attempt to act human. They laughed about it for hours, taking terms imitating him saying “Pornography” (in hindsight, Crowley feels a little guilty about that).

The point is, Gabriel is _helpless_ when it comes to bluffing. So while he miracles away their bonds, he is babbling. “Ah yes. You want to punish them, of course. So let me just… punish them with a punishment that will be worse than any other punishment naturally I have to be alone with them to figure out the punishment to punish them –“

Thankfully, the angels are too baffled to react until they’re in the elevator.

Crowley can’t help it; he starts laughing, slumping against the wall. “Really, Gabe?”

“It was what first came to mind” he shrugs, still looking remarkably human.

“Well, thanks anyway” he says while Aziraphale nods.

“You don’t have to –“ And Gabriel, Gabriel, looks down and shuffles his feet. “Can I invite you to lunch? And I’m sorry about trying to kill you and all the other stuff –“

“You know what that means, Gabriel” Crowley interrupts him sternly only to grin when he looks up. “The tab will be enormous.”

It startles him into laughing.

* * *

Once they are sitting down, Gabriel says, “She gave me my powers back and said She believed I had learned my lesson. That I had to make the choice.”

“I am certain we can both say that we are glad you made this one” Aziraphale replies.

Crowley takes his hand. Yes, how glad he is they are still here.

“I – “ Gabriel clears his throat. “I – you were kind to me. If the situation had been reverse, I don’t think I would have been kind.”

“My dear friend” Aziraphale puts a hand on his arm “Where are the humans supposed to learn kindness from if we aren’t kind to each other.”

“I suppose it makes sense” he mumbles, looking at the cloth. Then he looks up. “I’m thinking of visiting earth far more often than I did before. There’s the shop to take care of for one thing. Do you think I could – come see you from time to time?”

A part of Crowley, the part that still thinks of “Shut your stupid mouth and die already” wants to tell him _No_, wants to see the hope fade from his eyes.

Instead he squeezes Aziraphale’s hand and says, “You know where to find us. Are you sure you’re fine to return to Heaven though, after what you just did?”

He grins. “Don’t worry. I’m the Archangel Fucking Gabriel.”

**Six months later**

Azirapahle is off, chasing after a good book deal, but Gabe called and asked if he wanted to have lunch. Getting him a smartphone was one of Crowley’s better ideas; since he was immediately enchanted with the device, he made the other angels get one too and now, whenever he visits earth, Sandolphon and the others are sure to sigh about a text that reads _Crepes are amazing_ or _Look at this! It’s so cute_ attached to a picture of a duckling. Turns out Gabe kept away from so much in order not to soil his temple, he is experiencing a lot of things for the first time.

And so Crowley strolls down to his shop, only to hear someone berate Gabriel.

Ah. Michael.

“This is disgusting Gabriel, you are an archangel, you are supposed to be working in Heaven, not enjoying gluttony and sloth down here, you are going to get us all –“

“Michael I told you, this is not negotiable” Gabe, who by the looks of it has just finished a new mauve jacket, replies.

“That’s all just the influence of that renegade angel and the serpent –“

“You will not refer to them as such. Not in here, and not in front of me.” His voice could cut steel.

Crowley snaps his fingers to open the door and strolls in. “Hey Gabe.”

“His name is Gabriel” Michael hisses.

“Michael, leave us alone, will you? We have plans for lunch.”

She glares at both of them but disappears.

“Trouble up there?” Crowley asks while they’re walking to the café.

Gabe’s shoulders slump. “I am trying to implement a few changes, but angels can be so stubborn –“

“Don’t I know it. I have yet to convince Aziraphale that tartan isn’t stylish.”

Gabe winces in sympathy. “It’s not easy” he admits then. “But it’s worth it.”

Crowley can only grin as he decides once more that, while God might move in mysterious ways, at least they often lead to good endings.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay be honest, how many of you did I trick into believing it was Aziraphale in the beginning? Hope you enjoyed it, my pretties!


End file.
